


Kenzi's Gone

by Bacner



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lost Girl (TV) - Freeform, Minor Spoilers, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Kenzi's gone for good. She's missed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Kenzi's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: everyone belongs to Showcase.

"...I can't believe it – Kenzi's gone," Bo told miserably the rest of her friends, as they all mused over this in her apartment. "She is just gone, just up and left! I thought that we were a team!"

"Yes, Bo, and that's why you got her out of the Valhalla," Tamsin said conversationally. "Pity that it didn't work out, but that's life for you – or death, or afterlife, I don't know. Still, it's a good thing that you've got her out of my old haunts – we may no longer serve mead straight from the udder, but we're still shallow and materialistic."

There was a lull in the air as everyone else thought about Tamsin's words.

"What're you saying about mead? What's mead?" Bo actually stopped feeling depressed, at least temporarily.

"Basically, back in the IX-XI centuries we used to have pigs that got reincarnated every night after they got slaughtered for food every day, a goat that fed on the leaves of Yggdrasil itself and thus brought forth mead, rather than milk-"

"Of what?"

"Of Yggdrasil, the giant ash tree that sustains all of the worlds," Tamsin explained helpfully. "Back in the old days Valhalla was located in one of the top three worlds, so we had an access to the tree in a very straightforward manner, you know?"

"...I didn't see any trees there," Bo said carefully, "in fact _all_ of my experiences were on the inside-"

"What about when you met me at the gate?" Dyson naturally asked.

"That I don't remember. One moment I'm in the elevator, the next...I'm not," Bo confessed. "But there still was no tree."

"Of course not – with the All-Father being elsewhere, and Freya, the hostess with the moistest running things now, the Yggdrasil had withdrawn itself," Tamsin shrugged.

"The moistest what?" Lauren, who, until then, was busy with some calculations of her own, suddenly spoke up.

"Guess!" Tamsin said brightly. "I can give you a hint – it's not a toaster!"

Bo twitched. She loved innuendo as much as the next Fae, but right now, Tamsin's attitude was too much. "Can we get back on topic, please?"

"Sure," Tamsin nodded, while misunderstanding, seemingly, what Bo was talking about. "How did you find Valhalla?"

"Overwhelming, obnoxious, luxurious, materialistic, grand," Bo grew thoughtful. "In many ways – similar to the underworld, if one doesn't count in the lack of upkeep and crowds in the underworld...maybe because Hades has lost his power, or is still losing it, I don't know."

"Then you can bet that Freya is behind it," Tamsin got back on _her_ sore topic. "She'll do anything to get more power – like, for example, how she got her Brisingamen necklace-"

"Let's _not_ talk about Freya," Bo said firmly.

"Fine, how about the other Valkyrie that is currently running around?" Lauren spoke-up for real this time, glaring at Dyson of all people. "Tracy, her name was?"

"Stacy," Tamsin said with a grimace of her own. "And no, we can't just chuck her back through Valhalla's gate – as a Valkyrie she can just get back out by herself."

"I can turn her into a human first – I and Evony are already working on an evil plan to turn all Fae into humans," Lauren shrugged.

"No thanks – wait, what?"

"Nothing," Lauren said way too innocently. "Forget that I said anything..."

"Ok..."

"Well!" Bo, meanwhile, turned back to Dyson. "Between the Norse and Lauren acting all crazy, I miss Kenzi already."

"I miss Hale," Dyson told her gravely; "he and I were through a lot together, before Toronto and after; and besides, I could use another male friend around now."

"Then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"We miss them."

Bo fell silent, and she, as well as Dyson, and the others, went on staring at her new oversized candle, which was set alight just earlier today...

End


End file.
